Date/Victor
List of all dates with Victor. Interview Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Reluctance, Victor: Piece of Cake or Victor: Exchange Secrets. Requires Lv.??? intimacy. Finally, it's my turn. I'm too sick to say a word after praising Victor. What should I do? Can I still be exonerated? Expand for Section 1. Interviewing me? I'm not exactly camera-shy, but I don't make a habit of appearing on screen, either. *Today is a special day. Our company is shooting a show together with LFG. *It's actually an interview for online media of LFG's new CEO, Victor. *It's just a typical interview, but given that some of LFG's employees may appear on camera... *... everybody's dressed up for the occasion. *Especially Goldman. *'Goldman': Look. I rented this suit. It's nice, isn't it? *'MC': It's just a little interview. You're dressed too formal. *'MC': (Shocked) And you're wearing a vest inside? *'Goldman': This interview is a matter of the company's prestige. *'Goldman': As the assistant to the CEO I have an image to maintain. *Compared to Goldman's, my clothes were... a tad plain. Expand for Section 2. I'm dressed in a Plain Jane when even Goldman is spiffed up! Hope no one notices... Expand for Section 3. Why, God, my period just come?! I don't care about having my soul ripped apart, come take every last piece as long as it's painless! But I've totally ruined it now... Why do I have the knack for screwing things up?! Expand for Section 4. Victor looks so dashing when he buries himself in work! I'm pretty sure his colleagues all feel the same way. We might complain now and then, but everyone in LFG is all in it together. Rainy Day Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Right-Hand Person, Victor: Rainfall Rendezvous or Victor: Tender Moment. Requires Lv.2 intimacy. Victor has always been tough and resolute; never thought he has a soft side. His gentle smile looks nice. Expand for Section 1. Everyone in LFG is gossiping about Victor hooking up with someone. They said he keeps calling the same woman and whispers sweet nothings to her. Expand for Section 2. I'm curious, what kind of girl would make someone so serious like him be attracted to? Expand for Section 3. I've never seen Victor so sentimental like this. I can't tell which is the real him: The one who would stop at nothing to save a small animal, the one who just gave me his umbrella at the expense of himself getting soaked, or the one who spoke so romantically on the phone. Expand for Section 4. The drenched Victor looked like apathetic wet cat without a thread of dignity. But I'd like to cheer him up since he was so nice. Hey, why are you giggling? Date in France Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Inspection, Victor: A Beautiful Mind or Victor: Buy. Requires Lv.??? intimacy. Even if it is difficult, I will not give up.' It's not just a lead actress' line of an idol drama; I must impress Victor!'' Expand for Section 1. '''Mastering French in two months is as inconceivable as going around the world in 80 days in the past. *Victor tapped on the wooden desk with his index finger, one hand on his chin, surveying me. *'Victor': This figure is... *'MC': (Nervous) *'Victor': I need to think about it. *'MC': Why? *'MC': Have you looked at the application I submitted? Our company really needs this... *'Victor': You are not the only company that LFG invests in. Besides, the event requires French proficiency. *'Victor': Do you speak French? *'MC': (Lowering my head sheepishly) No... *LFG is going to hold an exchange event in France with a French filmmaking company they cooperate with. *If I can participate in this event, our company's name will certainly be in the headlines. Expand for Section 2. But even though it's nigh impossible, I still have to give it my all. Who knows what may happen? *I came to LFG with high hopes, only to end up defeated outside the gate. *'MC': This is not over! *I felt frustrated and sad. I just couldn't accept it. *'MC': I could hire an interpreter... *'MC': Why can't I go?! No, I won't accept this! *'Victor': Shh, other people will start to wonder if you keep talking so loudly. *'Victor': Victor showed up behind me suddenly, freaking me out. *I looked around. Everyone was looking at us. I jumped behind the pillar quickly to distance myself from Victor. *Victor shook his head and walked into the building. *I ran for a few steps to follow him. *'MC': French, right? I'll start learning it right now! *'MC': I am going to this event! *'Victor': You only have two months. *'MC': Wait and see! *I talked like the female leads in my TV shows, but unfortunately I don't have their astounding luck. *I stayed up late at night, studying French. My eyes all blood-shot. *'MC': Why hasn't someone just invented one common language for the whole world? *I vented for a minute, but then quickly put the negativity aside. *'MC': I'd better spend more time on learning new words. *'MC': I will not yield to Victor! Expand for Section 3. Victor might have given me the resources for the banquet out of the goodness of his heart, but what I really wanted is the assignment to France! I'll remember this, Victor! *I basically lived with that French book for the following two weeks. *I studied it or watched French instructional videos whenever I had a moment. *All my spare time was devoted to French learning. *I even hired a French national to be my assistant. All she needed to do was to chat with me in French. *But no matter how hard I worked, just like always something comes along to knock me back down. *'LFG Staff': Didn't you hear? The person who's going to France has been chosen. *'LFG Staff': Victor hand-picked her. Apparently, she's a real beauty who knows four languages and has traveled all over the world. *I was in an elevator holding my new French textbook in my arm when I heard about it. *'MC': I thought I still had a month and a half. *'LFG Staff': But right now, there's no better candidate than her. *'LFG Staff': You'd better give up. Even Victor doesn't think that it's possible for a person to learn to speak French in two months. *I glanced at the book in my arms, feeling stunned. *I didn't think it's possible, either. But... *You don't know what you can do if you don't try. *I called a cab. It was still light outside. I sat on the stairs munching a sandwich and reviewing the words I learned yesterday. *'MC': D-e-b-u-t. A first appearance. *'MC': Debut. *At the same time, Victor was leaving the building. *At the gate of LFG, he saw me sitting on the stairs, studying words and eating a cold sandwich. *'Victor': ... *'MC': Sce-na-ri-o. A script. *'Victor': You're pronouncing it wrong. *Victor's voice startled me. *He sat next to me. I turned to him. *'MC': How do you walk without making any noise? You scared me to death. *'Victor': Are you still studying? *'MC': What do you think? I'm not the kind of person who gives up so easily. *'Victor': What if I told you the person going is about to be decided? Would you still be trying so hard? *'MC': You said 'about to', which means it's not settled yet. *'Victor': What if it's settled? *I don't know if Victor is joking, but I am not happy when I hear it. *'MC': Then I'll keep studying. I am not the kind of person who leaves things half-finished. *'Victor': (Looking at me for a long time) ... *'Victor': Are you in a hurry to leave? *'MC': What's wrong? *'Victor': Come with me somewhere. *Victor ushered me into his car. *He brought me to a clothing store full of gorgeous clothes. *I picked out one casually and took a look at the tag. *As I expected, the clothes here are all high-end stuff, a status symbol of the upper class. *I looked at the beautiful clothes, bemoaning the evils of capitalism. *'Victor': Choose one. *'MC': Choose one? *'Victor': You'll have to have a decent dress for the event. Or do you want to appear in a magazine dressed like this? *I get all excited when I hear the word "event". *Is Victor going to be kind and let me attend the event? *'MC': Okay, that settles it! *A beautiful salesperson took me all around trying on clothes. *We both took a liking to a pink dress. The salesperson said it suited me quite well. *'MC': How about this one? *'Victor': Not bad. *'MC': Then I'll take it. *I looked at the tag on the clothes. Very high-end and obviously not easy on the wallet. *I took out a credit card. It was expensive, but I felt lucky just having the occasion to buy it, thanks to Victor. *As the head of the company, I should have some nice clothes for all kinds of occasions. *I just didn't know if I had enough balance on my card. *Victor looked at me curiously. *'Victor': I better get this. *Victor took out his black card and gave it to the salesperson. *'MC': No. I have money on my credit card. *'Victor': Must you always be so insistent? *'MC': This is important to the life of my company. *'MC': I have to be an example for the whole staff. *'Victor': ... *'Victor': What if I told you the event I want you to go is not the one in France? *'MC': Are you kidding me? *'Victor': LFG has another event. A dinner held in conjunction with a fashion magazine. I can send you there. *'MC': What about France? *'Victor': That's already been decided? *My fists clenched and slowly loosened. I lowered my eyes gloomily. *'MC': You just don't think I can do it, do you? *'Victor': What? You still want me to wait and see? *I don't know if Victor was doing it on purpose, but I could feel that fighting spirit come back to me. *'MC': Yes! Wait and see! *'MC': I'm going to impress you! *I pulled out the credit card from my wallet and handed it to the salesperson. *'MC': Swipe mine, please. *I bounded out of the store after paying with my card. *I never thought I'd feel such a rush from maxing out a credit card like that. Expand for Section 4. I did it. I really did it! All these months of working overnight were not in vain! Victor has no idea how to motivate people, though, giving me the project but still handing me backhanded compliments before he left! *One month later~ *I went into the LFG building along with several distinguished French guests. *After a month of hard work, my French had improved quickly. *I encountered two French gusts at the gate of LFG. *During our chat, I learned that they were sent by a French company in an exchange with LFG. *'MC': Le bereau du CEO Victor est par ici, veuillez me suivre. (Victor's office is this way.) *I tried to talk to them with my two-month-old French. When we reached Victor's office, I knocked on the door. *'Victor': Come in. *I opened the door, smiled and said a few words to the two French men. *'MC': Je vous accompagne jusqu'ici, bonne aprés-midi. (Have a nice afternoon.) *Victor looked up, surprised. *I winked at him and left the room. *That night, I waited for Victor at the gate of LFG. *'MC': Bonsoir, Victor. (Good evening, Victor.) *I stepped forward and greeted him. *'Victor': Are you here to show off your French? *'MC': Not only have I learned French; I'm definitely the person who knows the project best. You can test me! *'Victor': Save it. I've already heard as much from a lot of people. *I gave him a big smile and a gesture of triumph. *'Victor': Your French works for basic communication, but it's far from proficient. *'MC': Is it really that much fun tearing me down? *'Victor': It's kind of entertaining. *Victor left. I stuck out my tongue at him. *'MC': I don't think this guy has ever smiled once in his life. *'MC': I will never give up, never surrender, Victor! *Victor got in the car. His assistant leaned over to him. *'Goldman': Have you decided who will participate in the event in France? They're asking about it again. *Victor remained silent for a while. *'Victor': MC will go. And arrange an interpreter for her. *'Goldman': Okay, I'll tell her now. *'Victor': Mm. Don't drive off yet. I'd like to stay here for this. *'Goldman': Alright. *Goldman dialed my number. He couldn't conceal his delight. *'Goldman': Good news! Victor has decided to send you to the exchange event in France! *'Goldman': Yes, really. It's true. *Victor watched the girl pick up the phone and saw her eyes sparkle with excitement and happiness. *She jumped up and down, attracting stares from people nearby. *'Goldman': Can we go now? *'Victor': Let's go. *Victor tried to hold back his laughter, but he chuckled as the car drove away. Office Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Contemplation or Victor: Soft Encouragement. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. Goldman said Victor was mad, just because Victor smile to him. A gentle smile doesn't naturally fit in Victor's face. Expand for Section 1. Goldman is great at making a mountain out of a molehill. I thought it was something really serious and got scared for a second. Expand for Section 2. Victor only cracked a smile, don't read more into that. Expand for Section 3. My last comment to Victor was off-the-cuff that I thought he'd disregard as usual, but it might've actually struck a chord. He's now jovial toward the staff. Expand for Section 4. It's not my fault. Obviously, a lot of people aren't used to a smiling Victor yet, but this is a lot better than his tyrannical self who could explode at the drop of the hat! I just wanted him to relax more, but he's probably taking it too far... Movie Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Pact, Victor: Taste Buds or Victor: Making a Move. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. It's frustrating that a long-awaited vacation is spoiled, but I didn't expect the CEO to make up for it. I feel delicate. Expand for Section 1. Finally, time off to enjoy the bright sunshine after so many days of work! Expand for Section 2. I had things planned for such a lovely day, until I got a call from Goldman. I couldn't talk my way out of it, so here I am in LFG. Expand for Section 3. Sometimes it feels like I'm destined to work my behind off. I finally got through helping Goldman with the files and before I could get back to my awesome day off, Victor hijacked me. To thank him, I made him a "special" coffee, but he actually thought it tasted fine! What's wrong with him? Expand for Section 4. At last, everything was done, leaving me with barely enough time for a movie. Then, Victor offered to go with me, and that was when I realized he drank the coffee because he didn't want to hurt my feelings... I got warm and fuzzy all of a sudden. New Year's Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Cuddle. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. On New Year's Eve, I was upset to be stranded at the airport in the snowstorm. At that moment, Victor showed up ... Expand for Section 1. Everyone went home for New Year's Eve, but I came to the East Coast alone to negotiate a major deal and an unexpected blizzard got me trapped in the airport. Then, Victor showed up... Expand for Section 2. He shoved me into his car and told me this was his hometown. I was both giddy and nervous about meeting his family. The succinct Mr. Victor was guarded but kind. He told me a lot about his son, so now I understand him better. Expand for Section 3. His aunt's arrival relaxed me. She excitedly showed me photos of Victor when he was just an adorable kid. Meanwhile, he seemed much more personable in his old house, telling me his family liked me because I'm a nice girl. Suddenly, I felt his soft lips on my eyes. Expand for Section 4. We started playing mahjong after dinner with a rule that the loser must answer a question truthfully from the winner. I kept losing while Victor kept winning. I thought the Q&A brought us closer. I fell asleep on the couch from playing all night, with Victor next to me. A great start to the new year. Job Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: At Ease, Victor: Good Listener or Victor: Loving Stare. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. Victor asked me to report to him at this place. But he made an unreasonable and strange demand after the report ... Expand for Section 1. I could feel the tension as soon as I set foot inside the building. Goldman told me to watch out because Victor is in a bad mood. Expand for Section 2. My report kept getting interrupted by Victor's phone calls, so he told me to make the report tonight in his home. Expand for Section 3. After stuttering through the report, I was fixated on the piano in the living room. Victor said I could play it as my reward. What kind of reward is that? Expand for Section 4. Victor fell asleep by the time I finished playing. I tried to put a blanket on him, only for him to wake up and see it. Dance Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Time Control or Victor: Dance Invitation. Requires Lv.5 intimacy. I had no confidence to dance at the charity ball, so I asked Victor to teach me. I didn't expect to get stood up that day. Expand for Section 1. Anna told me she needed me to dance with a top television director at the charity event. That puzzled me, but as a producer for the studio, I must comply for the sake of potential partnership. Expand for Section 2. Me with two left feet, the prospect of dancing worried me, to say the least. Imagine my surprise, however, when Victor offered to teach me out of the blue. I mean, at least I won't embarrass myself with a mentor like him, right? Expand for Section 3. I couldn't even stand how clumsy I was, but Victor was extremely patient with me going through the steps. I was curious about how happy Victor seemed, though. Was he that enthused about me dancing with the director? Expand for Section 4. I practiced hard and dolled myself up to the nines just so I could give a decent account of myself, but the director ended up no-showing the event. I gave a sigh of relief and before I could leave, Victor extended a hand to me with a smile, suave and graceful, inviting me to dance. Airplane Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Armed and Ready, Victor: Special Assignment or Victor: Marauder. Requires Lv.6 intimacy. I met Victor on a business trip. He was pissed at Kyle's accompanying me. I really don't know what's going on with him. Expand for Section 1. I ran into Leo at the airport on a business trip. I agreed with his suggestion to travel together since neither of us knew the lay of the land. Expand for Section 2. But the steward brought me right to Victor, who didn't take the news of me traveling with Leo well, even forbidding me from going back to my seat in economy class. What was wrong with him again? Expand for Section 3. Watching Victor enjoying a glass of brandy, I told him I'd like to try it too but he shot that down unceremoniously. He seemed so intent on taking charge, yet when a turbulence hit, he held my hand gently and calmed me down. I just don't get him at all. Expand for Section 4. I discreetly asked the flight attendant for my own brandy, only to choke on the burning sensation as it went down my throat. How could Victor drink this? And he saw me getting tipsy from one sip. I didn't know whether I heard it wrong or he was drunk too, but did he say he would always be there for me? Cute Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Adoring You. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Victor gave me a break after I've finished his mission. I noticed he had been busy, too. I decided to take him to a place. Expand for Section 1. Finished the assignment Victor gave me. He uncharacteristically gave me days off. I noticed he's been working really hard too, so maybe I can take him there? Expand for Section 2. Victor turned dour when he heard it's an animal cafe. From our conversation, he said he actually had a panda when he was little. Expand for Section 3. I forced him into the cafe to get him closer to animals. Didn't figure the kittens would love him so much! Expand for Section 4. As I watched them play, I got sleepy and dozed off. Rooftop Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Don't Speak, Victor: True Feelings or Victor: Late Night Thoughts. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. I got Victor's inexplicable call which confused me. He seemed to be longing for a woman. I've never seen him so soulful. Expand for Section 1. Victor has a knack for breaking up my fun. Just when I was about to dig into the strawberry ice cream, his phone call pulled me back to reality. *Early in the morning, I was still fast asleep. *'MC': (Talking in a dream) Strawberry ice cream... I want it... *Ring ring! *The phone rang. *The strawberry ice cream had disappeared from in front of my eyes. *Instead, there was just the endless ringing of the phone. *I shrugged off the quilt and reached out to get the phone with my eyes closed. *On the other end was Victor's low, magnetic voice. Expand for Section 2. Maybe he got the wrong number, but he wasn't his normal self, telling me how much he missed me in a soft, sentimental voice that any girl would love to hear. *'Victor': Are you okay? How've you been lately? *His voice was soft. I could hear the fatigue in it. *I gave a vague "mmm" in response. I didn't know why he was calling so early. *'Victor': (Struggling to say something) *'Victor': How's everything going in France? *'MC': (Wide awake) *France? What? I've never left the country. *'Victor': I miss you... *His voice was full of affection and deep emotion, I couldn't help but feel overcome. *'MC': !! *'MC': (Embarrassed) This is MC. Have you dialed the wrong number? *'Victor': ... *After a brief silence, he hung up the phone. *I sat dazed for a while holding the phone. It might be a bit awkward next time meet... *And I have meetings to attend at LFG today... *But Victor is too busy. I probably won't run into him. *I tried to comfort myself. Thinking about the meeting, I fell asleep again. Expand for Section 3. I tried to avoid him but still bumped into him. He mentioned the call this morning. Recalling his emotional words, I wanted to console him, even though I felt conflicted inside. I told him not to let distance constrain his love, but that infuriated him. *(LFG. Outside the elevator.) *It was dark by the time I had finished all the meetings and walked out of the meeting room. I was waiting for the elevator. *As the doors opened, Victor suddenly appeared before me. *Looking at Victor's poker face, I thought to myself I should keep my distance from him. *'MC': I'll take the next one. *'Victor': Get on. *'MC': What? *'Victor': Get on. *'MC': Alright. *I entered the elevator awkwardly, clutching my notes from the meeting. *Victor suddenly pulled the notes out of my hand. *'MC': This is... the contents of our meeting. Do you want to read it? *'Victor': No. *'MC': Then give it back to me. *I reached out trying to get it, but Victor held it up high. *I stood on my tiptoes to get it, but Victor held it even higher. *This man! He does it on purpose! *I raised my head and tried to stare down Victor. *He arched his eyebrows and looked back at me. *'Victor': You got a call this morning, didn't you? *Thinking of what he said on the phone this morning, my face blushed. *'MC': Well... Yes, I did. *I lowered my head and dared not to look at him. His words were echoing in my mind. *'Victor': Why won't you look at me? *'MC': What? Nothing... *'Victor': What did you hear? *'MC': Just a few simple sentences. I won't blab to anyone... *'Victor': ... *I looked up. Victor's eyes were shimmering with a bleak light. *I couldn't help thinking of what he said. He must be having a tough time... I didn't know what to say. *'MC': Why don't you go visit her if you miss her so much? *'MC': As long as the two of you are in love, nothing can get in the way of that. *A hint of uncertainty flashed in his eyes. *'Victor': Love? Do you know what you're talking about? *'MC': Umm? I don't? *'MC': Stop being so proud. Expressing what you actually feel is important. *Victor opened his mouth but said nothing. I grew even bolder. *'MC': She must be a beautiful and gentle person. I guess she... *Before I could finish, Victor leaned toward me. He reached out his hand and pressed it down on my shoulder. *He looked a bit upset, as if what I said offended him. *He looked at me carefully for a while. I squirmed in front of his cold eyes. *And then he said... *'Victor': You talk too much. *'MC': ... You started it. *Victor pressed the button for his floor. I pressed the first floor. I couldn't wait to leave. *'Victor': You, come with me. *'MC': But I have something else to do. *'MC': I don't have the time. *'Victor': Are you mad at me? *I felt confused at Victor's sudden change of expression. *'MC': (Dazed) Mad? At what? *Victor had me walk out of the elevator with him. Expand for Section 4. It wasn't until later when I found out he misdialed the number of his clearly departed mother. Seeing the loneliness on his face, I got this sudden urge to embrace him. But he asked me if the call was for another unrelated woman instead, would I say the same thing to him? *(Rooftop at night) *We were on the top floor of LFG, a spacious rooftop. *It was dark out. I could see the stars and the moon in the sky clearly. *Victor leaned against the railing, holding his chin in his hand. He seemed to be thinking. *'Victor': This morning, I called my mother. *'Victor': She went abroad many years ago, and my father said that she went to France. *'Victor': But she's never came back since then. *'MC': Your mother? *Somehow I feel greatly relieved when I learn this. *'MC': Maybe she's settled overseas. Don't you want to see her? *'Victor': I can't go to see her anymore. She's passed away. *'MC': ... *'MC': I'm sorry. *'Victor': But I still call her and tell her the things that have happened to me recently. *Victor looked out over the railing as he spoke. My heart grew soft as I looked at him. *At this moment, he was no longer the fiercly-demanding boss he usually was. I stood closer to him. *'MC': She can hear you. I'm sure of it. *I looked at Victor and spoke firmly. Victor turned and looked at me quietly. His dark eyes sparkling with a delicate light. *I suddenly thought of something. I took out a doll from my purse which I'd always carried around with me and handed it to Victor. *'MC': This is a gift my father gave me when I was five years old. It has been with me for many years. *'MC': It's old, but it's shared in many joys and sorrows with me. I want to give it to you. *Victor glanced at me and took the doll. It took him a long time to speak again. *'Victor': You're so understanding of others. You always are. *'MC': Isn't that a good thing? *'Victor': You tried to encourage me when you thought I was courting another woman. *'MC': Umm... That was a total misunderstanding. My bad. *'Victor': When will you finally get it? *'Victor': If I was actually calling another woman and not my mother, are you sure you would want to encourage me? *'MC': If you're in love with each other, why not? *He became a bit impatient. *He came close to me and put his hand on my back. I'm shocked, unable to move. *'Victor': You are so slow. *'MC': Am... Am I...? *'Victor': I wouldn't go near another woman. *'MC': (Nervous) ... *'Victor': All I want is you... *'Victor': ... Never mind... I'm the one to blame since I fell for a silly girl like you. *'Victor': Don't try to set me up with anyone else. Do you enjoy it when I get mad? *'MC': N-- No... *'Victor': It doesn't matter. I can be patient. I'll wait for you to see the light. Swim Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Breathless. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Victor's actually offers to teach me to swim himself... So why do I have a bad feeling about this? Expand for Section 1. When I got to Victor's pool, I felt absolutely nothing could compel me to get in. But under Victor's intimidating stare, I worked up the courage to dip my foot in. Who knew---''' Expand for Section 2. '''Victor let me acclimate myself in the shallow end, and he even threw me a swimming ring. It was printed with a childish design, and to be honest I didn't feel like accepting it. Expand for Section 3. Under Victor's instruction, I began to initiate myself in the art of swimming. I didn't expect that as soon as he let go, I would instantly be floundering around chaotically... Expand for Section 4. Victor fetched my pendant from the water and then threatened to only return it after I learned to swim. I panicked and immediately went after him, totally forgetting that I was standing on the slippery ceramic floor. When he called out to me in warning, I had already slipped and lost my balance.. Cruise Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Guidance, Victor: Delicacies or Victor: Sentimental Attachment. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. Victor invited me to a cruise. For the first time, I boarded a cruise ship, opened my heart to him and found him so gentle. Expand for Section 1. The cruise was a dream vacation... until Victor went missing. Expand for Section 2. I set off to find him alone so as not to spoil the trip for others, and spotted him reading a magazine by the pool. I just couldn't help but get angry at his smug face. Expand for Section 3. Felt like Victor was an entirely different person today, as if it was someone else in his skin. He was the polar opposite of the meticulous president of the company he had been. I believe behind that stuffy title he is just a big aloof boy with a heart of gold. Expand for Section 4. Victor must have either read my romance novels or learn it online to rattle off lines like that! Or maybe he got hacked... I don't know, but I couldn't help but turn into a babbling mess in front of him. Doomsday Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Gentle Confrontation. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. The flight was canceled. Victor failed to book a room, so I let him stay in my room. I got to know more about him that day. Expand for Section 1. Because of the storm causing flights to be cancelled, I booked a room at the hotel airport; and I also ran into a soaking-wet Victor, himself unable to book a room. I invited him to my room to dry himself off. He hesitated a bit but finally accepted. Expand for Section 2. To drown out the sound of the rain outside, I decided to turn on some music. Oddly enough, Victor also went along with my suggestion. I slowly inched closer, and he didn't seem to pull away... although I really don't know what's going on in his head. Does he like me or hate me? Expand for Section 3. The rained fell heavier and heavier, and suddenly the lights in the room went out. In the darkness, I was falling into a full-blown panic, but then suddenly, a firm pair of hands held me still. It was Victor. He was comforting me in a low voice, his hands caressing my shoulders. It was a tenderness I had never seen before. The wind outside blew stronger and stronger, but his baritone voice and his warm hands made me feel safe. Expand for Section 4. When the lights came back on, we played Truth or Dare. Because I was playing a bit unfair, he seemed a little unhappy... I really wanted to make him like me more, to confess what was in his heart under such romantic circumstances. Victor's answer made my heart race. Was he sincere? And was he serious about the "end of the world" promise he made? Discovery Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: After the Storm or Victor: Beach Heartbeat. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. My island vacation with Victor had finally begun! The perfect chance for me to observe him closely and discover this seemingly fearless man's weak points. Tour Date Unlocked after obtaining Victor: Anticipation. Requires Lv.6 intimacy. The circus is in town and of course I'm too busy to go! Just as I'm seething with resentment, I get a phone call... Expand for Section 1. World-famous Astra Circus is coming to Loveland, and I didn't get tickets! I felt I had nothing left to live for, but two days before the show Victor invited me to go with him. Expand for Section 2. On the way to the show, Victor-- exhausted from travel-- fell asleep, and I put my coat over him. After he woke, he was afraid I was cold and gave me his scarf... Expand for Section 3. The circus had ended, but the night was just beginning. I dragged Victor around buying all kinds of circus trinkets and snacks, and then a rose stall caught my eye... Expand for Section 4. Naturally I had to reciprocate for Victor's rose, but he helped me buy the "Shiba Inu candy" I liked. Not to be defeated, I bought some candy from a nearby stall for him. Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement